


For Him

by moonsdeity



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Keyblade Graveyard, Keyblade War, Kingdom Hearts III, M/M, More characters added as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsdeity/pseuds/moonsdeity
Summary: We thought he just wanted to be whole, but the second he was the thing he wanted most was to atone for what he had done as a Nobody. And so he gives up his heart again in hopes of finding a way to make it up to his former friend, by finding the friend he had lost. Xehanort isn't about to make it easy, but Isa is going to do the best he is able to.A story of potential happenings between Isa/Saix and other characters behind the scenes from Dream Drop Distance to the Keyblade War in Kingdom Hearts III.





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a short start, but hopefully this establishes what I am hoping for.

“ _Which unfortunate soul will it be?_ ” 

He heard his name, and he could feel an arm heaving him up. He did not have the energy to resist. There were murmured voices, words he could not quite make out. His eyes felt heavy; it took more energy than he thought it would to try and open his eyes and see where he was. It was too warm to be the Castle That Never Was. He remembered Sora defeating him, he should have been erased from existence… But it really should be no surprise since Xemnas wasn’t known for telling the truth about anything. So what was happening now? 

His effort rewarded him as the lids of his eyes finally parted enough for him to see through it. His lashes obstructed his vision, but he knew where he was. He recognized the tile of the floor, and as he lifted his eyes he could just make out the old lab coat - was it Even? Or Ienzo? it didn’t matter because the man’s eye was drawn to the heap of red in the corner. 

_Lea_. 

Seeing him sent a surge of emotion through the Diviner, to the point that if he could, he would have cried. Hell, he could feel his eyes brimming, but he didn’t dare let it fall. He wasn’t the cry baby, and he wasn’t about to start now. But the emotion continued through his being and with it came a sense of relief - he was whole! - but that relief did not last because a sense of shame immediately followed as the memories of the unfortunate events of what happened between him and Axel forced themselves to his mind. He had been so cruel, ignored Axel’s suffering and excused it as their inability to really feel emotion. 

Why did he let things get that far? Why did he choose to let him go? His apathy had been blinding, and his jealousy had led him to do awful things. Saix immediately thought of Roxas, the way he dismissed their friendship and allowed for himself to become so full of an almost childlike reaction to someone playing with his favourite toy. Had Axel began to feel things? Was that what made him try and chase after--? Of course he had, he was always the emotional one but would his heart be able to come back before being recompleted? How did that even happen in the first place? 

Questions flooded his mind in seconds, and that nagging guilt just grew larger and larger with the hand he played in everything. 

A coldness swiftly wrapped around him, and he recognized the sensations. He was being carried through a portal. In a flash, the laboratory was gone, and he was in a place he did not recognize. The wind was blowing, and dust went on. It was almost like Agrabah, but this was no desert. Baren yes, but not a desert. With that, Xigbar all but dropped him to the ground causing a loud “oomph--” to force itself from Isa’s lungs. It took him a moment to gather himself to try moving again. He was sluggish, but at least his limbs were beginning to obey him as he propped himself on his hands and knees. Boots were in front of him, and as he lifted his head he was met with an old face he did not know. 

“Who are you?” he demanded with a frustrated huff, though his voice didn’t carry the usual sharpness of his Nobody counterpart. 

The stranger chuckled. Isa was less than intimidating, but it was amusing to see him try and have a leg to stand on. 

“Can’t fathom a guess?” Xigbar’s voice made Isa’s ear twitch, and he turned his head to try and find him with no avail. That wasn’t new, he was always popping in and out of places he wasn’t supposed to be. 

“I’ve brought you here to provide you purpose,” said the old man to get Isa’ attention back on him. His voice was raspy, and the grin that pulled onto his features was immediately known. Even if he was old, the glint in his eye that followed was familiar. The same way that Xemnas would look at him when he was taunting him. 

“What purpose could you possibly give me?” not wishing to stay on his knees, Isa rose to his feet. The man’s hunch made him short, allowing for Isa to look down on him for a change. Not that it would matter. Isa had a sinking suspicion he should trust nothing - there was nothing too trust with that man. 

Of course Xehanort knew he wasn’t trusted. Even if Isa had been a child when he fell into Darkness, and could be very easily manipulated he was not what most would call ‘stupid’. He never trusted Xemnas, and that much everyone present was aware of - even the youngest incarnation of himself could feel the mistrust practically sparking between them. 

“Isn’t there someone you’re looking for?” 

Isa felt his knuckles clench. Of course Xehanort would know that. And of course he would be cryptic; that was his whole shtick wasn’t it? But it did very little to actually answer his question. Finding her was his purpose after he lost his heart, after Axel left - it was the only thing he had to hang onto. But if she wasn’t real like he was beginning to suspect, then hanging her over his head would only be a trap. 

Was that his whole plot, before they lost their hearts? To make them believe that there was this missing girl that needed to be found? It would make him more cunning that Isa ever gave him credit for, yet he was not surprised in the slightest. If anything it just made him feel like he was going to be sick. His face was impossible to read, and it made Isa angry. 

But even if she wasn’t real, there was someone who was. 

Someone he hurt. But there was only so much he could do. Isa was quick to figure that if anyone around was to know how to bring back a completed Nobody like Roxas from Sora, it would be Xehanort, or someone with access to the research he had been doing. Isa frowned and Xehanort took it upon himself to continue. 

“If you agree to rejoin us we will help you find your friend, and you can go home.” 

Too clean cut. That was what Isa’s mind immediately thought. His heart may desire to find her, even if there was a chance she might not be real, but Isa felt an ache. If it was this easy to find her, if Xehanort did have her, then she was in danger. No one deserved to be his pawn, and Isa refused to let himself be that way again. That was what he was before, and it was what he would need to pretend to be again, without taking a false step and falling back into it. The whole thing hurt his head truthfully. He wished he had Lea like when they first joined the Organization. At least then they could be together. This decision he would need to make alone, even if it was for the both of them. 

“So you did take her,” 

There was no verbal confirmation from Xehanort, but that smirk that pulled back upon his face said enough for him. 

“And if I don’t?” Isa dared to ask. 

“Like you have a choice,” Xigbar’s smug tone one again reminded him that he was there, and Isa pressed his lips into a thin line. “You do remember that nifty scar Lord Xemnas gave ya, don’t you?” as if Isa needed to be reminded, but it did make his stomach twist. So he would still be susceptible to going Berserk, whether he was willingly doing so or not. Not that he ever really entered it willingly, but the lack of control he felt was more than obviously caused by Xehanort. He thought at first it was because of being a Nobody but Xemnas proved again and again it was not that simple. At that moment, he wished he didn’t have his heart so he could pretend he wasn’t becoming full of rage. 

“Then you get nothing out of it,” said the young boy at Xigbar’s side. Another willing candidate. 

The old man, meanwhile turned his back to Isa, and took a few steps to create space between them. Isa saw then that he had a janky keyblade behind his back. “That is our offer.” 

Not that it was much of one, but Isa already knew it was the best he was going to get and if he could get things to work then finding a way to help the girl, and Roxas, could be found along the way. That would be a much better deal for him to use, if he was to trust it. It was a choice to make, and the only one that would matter. 

“You will get vengeance on the friend that abandoned you, and find the one you’ve been longing to find. What is your decision?” asked the old man. There was no point trying to manipulate the boy right then. They had spelled it out for him. Have a little free will and do what they wanted, or lose it all and be forced into doing what they wanted anyway. 

Isa gave a small nod of his head. “ _... Fine._ ” 

Master Xehanort turned the keyblade in his hand, and as he turned to face the other man, his keyblade was lifted and a light shot out. It shot Isa in the chest. The sensation of feeling went away with the stabbing pain. It was enough to knock him off his feet. Isa’s eyes felt heavy, and he tried to keep from losing consciousness. 

“Welcome back, number VII.”


End file.
